


Moonlight Meetings

by Frostylicious



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluffy, Like sooper-dooper crackshipping, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostylicious/pseuds/Frostylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue Pearl is still in the midst of understanding Earth.  Steven makes an attempt to help her, and things get even better when a particular postman comes along for the ride.  Jamie x Blue Pearl.  Blamie.  Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't Miss Sugar say once that she ships EVERYONE X EVERYONE...? She DID? Well, I guess we don't have anything to worry about, do we?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe; it rightfully belongs to Rebecca Sugar!

She came to the conclusion that Earth was nothing like Homeworld. On this planet, she was free to do however she pleased, free to roam, and free to be herself... as an individual. The stars looked brighter here than they did back home, and she often wondered why. The fusion told her it was probably do to the fact she was happy here.

"Hiya, Blue!"

The pearl spun around and came face to face with the ever energetic and cheery Steven Quartz Universe, son of Rose Quartz. She gave a low curtsy before folding both hands.

"Oh, Steven!" she gasped. "I apologize for wandering off. How may I assist you this evening?"

The boy ignored her apology and wrung his arms in the air. "What? No, no!" he said. "You shouldn't be sorry, you can wander just about anywhere on Earth. I just came to see if you're okay."

"Okay...?" echoed Blue, tilting her head to the side in slight confusion.

Steven nodded. "Yeah, I was worried how Amethyst and Peridot were treating you earlier."

"Oh."

"They weren't treating you very nicely."

She shrugged.

"Doesn't that... bother you?"

Blue considered for a moment. "Oh, well... I suppose not. I mean, it is my job to serve others."

"Not here on earth!" exclaimed an appalled Steven.

The former servant stiffened.

"Look..." he started, more softly. "Things are different now. You're not under the authority of your Diamond anymore. Things will start to get better for you, just trust me on this. Look at Yellow, for example. She and Mayor Dewey totally hit it off when they first met and because of that it seems her spirits have somewhat lifted. My... erm... Pearl's happiness is like a streak of sunshine. She has learned to love herself, she has better self-esteem, and finally got over my mom. She's moved on! You'll break from this habit, sooner or later. Hopefully sooner. Starting now!"

He grabbed Blue by the arm and yanked her down the steps.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed as they went toward the beach. "Steven, where are we headed to?"

"Anywhere!" He grinned. "The world is our oyster! Doesn't the sand feel good beneath your feet? Oh, we should collect some seashells for Lapis, or watch the crabs."

Blue looked thoughtful for a moment. "I have no idea what crabs are," she confessed. "But I'd like to know."

"Great!" said Steven. "We have all the time in the world."

Blue tilted her head as they walked along the shoreline. "All the time in the... but Steven, don't you have a curfew?"

"In a half an hour or so," replied Steven. "So in reality, just until bedtime. We'll go for a quick stroll if you want, and we can save the crabs for tomorrow."

The taller gem smiled. "That sounds reasonable."

~**

They walked beside one another. Steven did most of the talking while Blue nodded in silence, but Steven didn't mind. He thought it was a breath of fresh air to meet someone new who didn't talk constantly, like someone else he knew. This gem often kept things to herself. She wasn't too open with others, quite shy... but on the other hand, still clung to her past life. He was determined to help her let go and dive right into her new one... the best one!

Blue lifted her head in interest as they approached an obstacle she'd never seen before. Steaks of light poured down from high up, and there was a set of trails trailing up to an unknown location. Blue gazed longingly at her right and got a glimpse of the boardwalk. Strange. This thing here looked similar to the man-made buildings all over, but she couldn't understand why it seemed to standout from the rest.

"This is the the infamous Beach City Stage," said Steven, breaking her concentration. "Around here, humans use it for concerts, performances, and even talent shows! This is where my dad first met my mom, actually."

Blue slowly slid her hands down to her stomach, clasping them together. "I'm afraid I don't know what any of those things are," she admitted with a bashful white blush.

Steven grinned. "Would you like to?"

"Oh, yes, please!"

"Okay, I'll discuss them with you first thing tomo-"

"Hello?" a voice rang out from the stage. "Is someone there?"

Steven gasped and made may for the steps.

"JAAAMIE!~"

"Heeey, buddy!"

A man appeared on stage, who appeared to be quite a big younger than Steven's father. Starry-eyed with a smile, he charged toward Steven with open arms. The boy jumped into the welcomed embrace, laughing. Suddenly, a flash of bright light consumed their bodies. Blue stood there, a hand to her mouth as a taller figure in the one known as Jamie's place, giggling as he did. His brown eyes shined with optimism and a flaring passion.

"Oh, my...!" whispered Blue in awe.

The fusion took one look at the pearl before splitting apart, chest first on stage.

Steven groaned. Jamie got to his feet.

"Oh, oh, oh!" he gasped, quickly at Steven's side. "Steven, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to defuse so recklessly... are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," Steven assured him with a pat on the arm. "I know you can't fuse properly when it comes to pretty gems, heh!"

"Whaaat?" Jamie blurted out. Red blush splattered his face. "S-Steven, that's not true!"

Blue cupped her white-stained cheeks.

"Oh my..." she said again.

"I don't even know her name," Jamie whispered to Steven.

"She's another Pearl," he explained. "We call her Blue to tell them apart. There are a total of three of them living with us now, including Pearl herself."

"My goodness," said Jamie. "You have more gems popping up everywhere it seems. Ever since that Cluster of yours..." He bowed deeply. "My most sincere apologies, Miss... I didn't mean to defuse from Steven so quickly. Judging by your expression, did you enjoy the show?"

The surprised dropped from Blue's face, resulting with a smile. Her hands raised and clamped over her chest.

"I did," she replied with a bow of her head. "I've never seen a gem fuse with a human before... thank you, uh... Jamie?"

Steven snickered. "It's because I'm half human, I'm able to fuse with both humans _and_ gems!"

"And you're right on the money," Jamie winked.

Blue lifted her skirt and backed away carefully before squatting to search for the said money. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she apologized and then added quickly: "Is it yours?"

Steven snickered even more. "Don't worry, Blue! It's an expression we use here on Earth. What Jamie really means is that you're right about his name."

The former servant smiled again. "Oh. Oh, that's good, right?"

The brotherly-like duo nodded.

"So what are you doing out here, Jamie?" asked Steven.

"Oh, I've been trying to gather inspiration for a script." The mailman blushed and scratched the side of his nose. "I haven't had much motivation lately, but I'm sort of into something happy and not by pure tragedy."

"Why not another fairy tale?" suggested Steven.

"Now that you mention it," Jamie pondered. "I haven't directed one of those in a while, not since Beauty and the Beast. How are Pearl and Jasper, by the way?"

"They keep making Peridot want to puke with their playful nicknames like Birdy-Boo or Beef Buff," giggled Steven. "In other words, great!"

The thespian smiled happily. "That's good to hear. Another pair gets swept into backstage bonding and then, suddenly! ... Their hearts intertwine for all eternity." He gave a curt bow. "And it's all thanks to yours truly."

"Pearl and Jasper fell in love during production," Steven told Blue. "So did Peridot and Amethyst! Except that those two already had feelings for each other before they participated in Thumbelina."

Blue nodded, unsure.

"Do gems fall in love every time they're up here?" she asked Jamie curiously. "Steven and I are the only gems here at the moment. He is much too young, and already experiences feelings for another. That leaves... the two of us."

Jamie's cheeks burnt red.

What a polite gem...

"But Jamie's not a gem," Steven pointed out.

Blue's face flushed a pale porcelain. Immediately she clasped her hands together and bowed. "I'm getting ahead of myself. Forgive me, I..."

"No, really," said Jamie, offering a hand to help her. "It's all right."

She hesitated before taking his hand. It was so big compared to hers, which were tiny and fragile. The skin tone reminded her of Steven's caramel candies, as well as the scent. Perhaps he was an actual caramel disguised as a human?

"Are you okay, Powder?"

Blue peered through her moppy hair.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked.

"Hey, yeah!" cried Steven. "You're exactly the color! Powder blue, or even powdered sugar 'cause you're sweet."

Blue tilted her head for what it seemed to be the umpteenth time.

"A nickname!" said Steven and Jamie in unison.

"Oh... ohh... Oohhh!"

She clapped her hands, grinning.

"I like it," she claimed. "I really do."

The hybrid and human being smiled at one another.

"Would you like to be called that from now on than regular ol' Blue?" asked Jamie. "This is your choice."

"My choice," Blue repeated softly.

She dipped her head and thought long and hard about her decision. Jamie waited while Steven checked the time on his phone.

"Oh, uh, I better be getting back," he told Jamie. He quickly shot a glance to his friend. "You can stay here if you'd like. I'm sure Jamie would appreciate your company."

Blue nodded. "All right, as long as he doesn't mind."

Jamie beamed. "Are you kidding? Of course I don't! I would love it if you stayed for a while. That is, if you don't mind..."

"No," she said. "Of course I don't."

"Okay then," said Jamie, leading her to the back of the stage where they could sit together and watch the waves roll in. "I've been stuck when it comes to brainstorming lately. Perhaps you could help me organize the script!"

"That sounds lovely," said the gem. "I've never been given a task like this before."

The mailman smiled kindly.

"Don't think of it as a task," he said. "See it more as an experience. Here on Earth, we go through many of them, each day is considered an experience... an adventure, if you will."

"See?" she smiled. "You're teaching me so much already!"

Jamie couldn't help but laugh along with her. "Yeah, I guess I am!"

Steven waved goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jamie!" he called. "Bye..."

"Powder," said the pearl politely, resting a hand upon her gemstone. "You may call me Powder from now on, Steven."

"Powder," said Steven thoughtfully. "All right then. Good night you two! Don't get too wrapped up in the Lovey-Dovey Zone, okay?"

Jamie gulped.

Powder gazed at him through her bangs.

"The... Lovey-Dovey Zone?" she questioned. "What is that?"

He reached over and patted her hand.

"I'll teach you about that in a few months, when you're ready."


End file.
